


Tonight We Are Victorious [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and his posse, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Bill won, and now he gets to party for the rest of time. Or does he?





	Tonight We Are Victorious [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Victorious" by Panic! At the Disco  
> Runtime: 2:57
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/136781088773) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgQYWNhb8kU)

Lyrics:

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Victorious  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
  
Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights  
  
My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it  
Drink the water, drink the wine  
  
Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright  
  
I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep  
Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them  
  
My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it  
Drink the water, drink the wine  
  
Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
  
Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
  
Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious  
  
Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright  
  
Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious


End file.
